1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a semiconductor package having an antenna on a molding compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an obvious tendency for wireless communication modules to become smaller and lighter. Thus, designers are trying to integrate more devices into a package. However, an antenna usually occupies a relatively large area, so it's hard to be integrated into a package. A conventional method is to form the antenna on a substrate of the package. Since there are other devices to be disposed on the substrate, the area where the antenna forms is limited.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an innovative and advanced semiconductor package having an antenna to solve the above problems.